


Boys like boys like girls

by Nataliaalianovna2



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough is a baby, Bill Denbrough is perfect, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Children, Even me., Multi, everybody is in love with Bill Denbrough
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliaalianovna2/pseuds/Nataliaalianovna2
Summary: Porque Beverly Marsh había sido la primera vez de todos, y por ello era que la tenían en un pedestal, pero no había sido su primer amor.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Boys like boys like girls

Magulladuras, dolores de cabeza, heridas sangrantes y muchas contusiones eran lo que los Perdedores podían sentir, sus cuerpos cansados, llamados por la fatiga tanto física como emocional que había conllevado ese enfrentamiento contra la pesadilla, se negaban a moverse aún cuando fuera en pos de la comodidad de sus camas, conjuntos de ropa sin manchas de sangre, barro,

(o aguas grises)

una ducha cálida, el abrigo emocional que suponían los libros, o la medicina.

La alegría de saberse vencedores les sabía amarga, por todas las vidas que se habían perdido para ello, por lo difícil que había resultado el hacerse fuertes ante sus peores miedos, y porque la lucha final suponía un fin para lo que les había unido, ya que aunque se encontraran de vez en cuando, para salir, o lo que fuere, no lo harían los Siete de la Suerte en su totalidad… El propósito de la coalición de las fuerzas de los seis niños, y la niña, los Perdedores, estaba ligada a una presencia superior, sin duda, y ahora que habían logrado ese cometido, sus caminos tomarían distintos rumbos.

Pero no era ese el momento para hundirse en el pesar de la Despedida, que permanecía ahí, elevándose en el aire entre ellos, totalmente independiente de su voluntad. No, ese era el momento de mirarse los unos a los otros, con la dicha de haber salido airosos de conocer el nido del monstruo, la culpa por ser posiblemente el primero en tener que decir adiós, y sobre todo la inocencia de quien no entiende a fondo el significado de su éxito.

El sol se hunde en el horizonte, como el conejo que se esconde en su Madriguera, temeroso del momento siguiente, de la inevitabilidad de lo futuro. Sus rayos les iluminaban aún, sin embargo, como un resguardo Divino sin precedentes

(ahora que ya la oscuridad se ha ido, el sol arde en sus pieles, y en sus corazones),

sus rayos refractándose por un trozo de vidrio en el suelo, que parecen a sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad una llama cálida de esperanza. También alcanzan las gafas de Richie Tozier, que desvía la mirada y la fija en su amigo, Bill Denbrough, cuya expresión rivaliza la de un difunto, cargada de pena y determinación a superar el dolor de la pérdida de su hermano, la indiferencia de sus padres, y todo lo demás. Aún así, el Gran Bill permanece solemne, como un símbolo de guerra, que latente se niega a caer, a permitirse la debilidad de la duda. Sus ojos claros, de un color que Richie nunca se ha parado a decidir, porque jamás se le ocurrió dirigir la mirada más allá de su cabello que parece estelas de fuego surcando el aire o su boca, que puede dejar escapar los mejores discursos

(un día serás un escritor magnífico, Gran Bill)

así como atascarse en una letra, o una sílaba. Los dedos de su amigo, el líder no declarado del club, acarician con fiereza un pedazo de vidrio. Parece que estuviera acariciando una idea, a su vez.

Sus ojos se disparan de allí, para posarse en Eddie Kaspbrak, que sujeta el yeso en su brazo como si temiera se le fuera a caer. Atrapa su mirada, al vuelo, y ambos, en su complicidad, se comunican en silencio, con ojos que dicen mucho más que sus propias bocas, que con labios sellados, renuncian a expresar palabra alguna.

Una charla anterior aparece en sus mentes, y los dos niños no pueden evitar revivirla. Una charla de confesiones mudas, llenas de asombro, y una sensación de entendimiento.

Richie había hablado primero, su voz saliendo forzada, pues sentía que era imposible tragarse la idea por mucho más tiempo.

—Amo a Bill.

Los ojos del niño de pulmones delicados se volvieron a él, con algo de burla, como si esperase oír cuál era la sorpresa allí. Pero su amigo no dijo nada, y su silencio fue suficiente para él, que confesó, sin pudor alguno.

—Yo también lo hago, Richie. Todos lo hacemos.

Y él creyó no haberse dado a entender, porque el niño de cabellos de fuego era su primer amor, con su aura inalcanzable de enviado del Cielo, y su mirada límpida que desentrañaba hasta el mayor misterio interior que él quisiera esconder; y las Mil Voces no podía concebir que otros seis corazones latieran por él.

Y ahora se repetía lo mismo: sus ojos le decían a Eddie “míralo, Eds. Es perfecto, y lo haría todo por él”, y lo de Eddie le respondían con simpleza “ya lo sé, nosotros también.”

La derrota de creer ignorante a su amigo de la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia Bill Denbrough le causaba impotencia, y sus ojos se distanciaron de él, queriendo escapar a otra parte, donde no hallara comprensión, sino quizá juicio; a un lugar donde viera un “estás enfermo, Richie”, no un “yo también”. El entendimiento pesaba más, pues normalizaba el sentimiento, en lugar de mostrarlo como lo que era allí en Derry, y se encargaban de enseñarlo en todas partes.

Los rizos de Stan el Galán captaron su atención, sin mucha sorpresa, al sacudirse con suavidad en la brisa de la tarde. Buscó su mirada, pretendiendo percibir así su estado de ánimo, de obtener apoyo, más él hablaba con Mike, gesticulando por momentos, asintiendo en acuerdo con sus comentarios… Sin embargo, no era a Mike a quien veía, sino a Bill. Sus ojos oscuros se detenían durante largos instantes en su figura, no pretendiendo llamar su atención, sino solo leyendo sus gestos, deleitándose con la visión de tenerlo allí, de estar vivo para verlo.

Entonces, Richie frunció el entrecejo, la sorpresa filtrándose en su pecho como una corriente fresca, y liviana. Y los ojos tras las gafas marcharon a la visión de Mike, que también contemplaba a Bill, con una admiración no callada, y una sonrisa pasiva.

La mirada de Eddie nuevamente le atrapó, y le decía

(“te lo dije, Bocazas”).

Pero él se negó a creer, y observó al último par de Perdedores, que se habían sentado juntos con las rodillas en alto, y una charla amena. Beverly llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano, aunque él no tenía la menor idea de dónde lo había sacado, y mientras lo llevaba a su boca, plantó los orbes en la figura del chico de corazón roto y espalda de hierro, que les cargaba a todos, y era su protección, pero no con compasión sino con el arrojo de una entendida, que conoce el sufrimiento y la fortaleza que nace de él. Parva, con las manos en los bolsillos le hablaba, su boca moviéndose en un ritmo armonioso, y su vista clavada en el niño que le había unido a los demás, marcando su destino al pedirle que se quedara con Eddie ese día en lo que iba a buscar un repuesto para su inhalador…

En sus ojos había respeto, había entereza, había

(amor).

El Gran Bill se puso de pie y todos lo hicieron,

(pues así era como debía de ser y, en efecto, era)

y el destello del cristal en su mano les dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber… y la sangre derramada bañó la tierra, y el juramento quedó establecido, aunque ellos no regresaran para cumplirlo, cuando fueran mayores, y no entendieran lo que es ser un niño, y el consuelo que otorgan los amigos

(que son lo único real),

y la calidez que da el sol de verano.

Él expresó su temor en una orden, pero a todos les supo a petición.

(«juren que si Eso no está muerto, y regresa, ustedes también lo harán»).

Y las miradas de los niños se desviaron a los ojos del Gran Bill, y encontraron allí la respuesta a todas sus plegarias, porque sabían que no estarían solos, pues Bill sí que regresaría, y sus tartamudeos bastarían para ahuyentar miedo, como la voz de una madre al oído en una noche de tormenta.

Y Richie lo entendió, y Eddie, y Stan, y Mike, y Bev y Ben, también lo entendieron.

Él era el nexo, la unión de todo lo que ellos eran, le amaban por estar, y por ser quien callara los sollozos de terror, y cubriera con una manta sus cuerpos temblorosos.

Y no hubo juicio, o pena por saberlo, aunque él fuera un chico y cinco de los demás Perdedores también. No hubo crítica, ni nada que se le pareciera.

Los rayos de solo siguieron desapareciendo, y con ellos los Perdedores, cuya marcha a cada casa se les tornó como un cortejo, la separación de las parte que formaron un Todo por su amor a un chico, y la bienvenida al olvido, que se acercaba danzando al compás de una promesa.

(“Lo juro, Bill”).

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, Bill Denbrough es una cosa preciosa, y lo amo con todo mi corazón.   
>  Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer! <3


End file.
